


Broken after all

by EvE79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Cruel treatment, F/M, Female Deanna, Many more warnings, More things happen after the rapes!, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape!, Sam Winchester Being an Asshole, Very bad people are involved, bad things happen, but they are eventually punished, but they would spoil the story, short sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvE79/pseuds/EvE79
Summary: Short sentences tell Deanna Winchester's story. It isn't pretty and contains many counts of RAPE! Nothing too graphic but it happens.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Other(s)
Kudos: 13





	Broken after all

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read this if you're easily triggered by the warnings I gave you.  
> If you have personal experience with rape, please seek help.

John Winchester died.

Leaving behind 2 kids.

Deanna takes care of Sammy.

Sammy hates their life.

Big sis tries to make Sam happy.

Hustling people to get money.

Wrong place, wrong people.

Big fight happens.

Deanna beaten up.

Sam Winchester got away.

Deanna taken in.

Standing before a judge.

Sent to a girls reform school.

Deanna hates the school.

Hates headmistress even more.

Miss Abaddon isn’t a nice person.

Sometimes a student will disappear.

Never to be seen again.

Deanna sees more empty beds.

Sometimes they get filled again.

New girls that sob and scream.

But nobody wants to hear them.

Giving attention means going away.

Deanna is scared and pissed.

Feels she could be next.

And Deanna is right.

Taken in the night.

Unconscious with no dreams.

Waking up in a clean room.

Tied to the bed.

Naked.

Legs strapped in stirrups.

Heart in throat.

Breaking out in sweat.

Door opens.

Man comes in.

Raped.

Beaten.

Man leaves.

Another arrives.

Cycle continues.

Sleeping is bad.

Breaks are sporadic.

And taken in the room.

No talking aloud.

Not with the ‘clients’.

Nor with the girl that comes in.

Peeing in a cup is standard.

Endless rows of men.

Until it happens.

Deanna is untied.

Let out the room.

Feeling like shit.

Throwing up.

Tits growing.

Belly too.

No more throwing up.

Returned to the room.

Tied again.

Raped over and over.

No more beatings.

Belly too big.

Deanna let out.

Led into a big room.

Beds everywhere.

Several highly pregnant girls.

Some nice.

Others not.

Giving birth hurts like hell.

Blindfolded during it.

Not seeing the baby.

Not knowing boy or girl.

Breastfeeding blindfolded again.

Breaks her heart.

Feeling broken.

But it gets worse.

The child taken away from Deanna.

Screaming, crying.

Nothing helps.

Beating happens.

Waking up in the sex room.

Again strapped tightly.

Raped over and over.

Deanna numb.

Loosing hope.

Until one day.

Man comes and touches her body.

Unties her feet for better access.

Goes for a piss.

Door left open.

Deanna notices.

Frees her hands.

Runs from the room.

Gets out of the building.

Calls the FBI.

Tells a bullshit story.

Gives them the address.

Deanna starts walking.

Looking for Sam.

Two states over.

She finds her brother.

Happily in love.

Ruby is her name.

Pregnant with their baby.

Deanna pissed.

Confronts Sam.

Did he ever look.

Answer is no.

Ruby convinced him.

Big sis was happy.

Deanna feels sick.

Runs again.

Drifts all over.

Ends up in South Dakota.

Stays with Bobby Singer.

Old ‘friend’ of father John.

Deanna heals.

Slowly.

Sees the outcome of her call.

The brothel taken down.

Abaddon’s house revealed.

The girls are saved.

Some babies too.

Judge arrested.

All are tried and convicted.

Deanna stops talking.

Bobby calls a shrink.

Deanna kicks and silently screams.

But she has no chance.

Missouri lets her rant.

Be silent when she wants.

Deanna laughs then cries.

Finally mourning her baby.

Everything that happened.

Healing begins but takes time.

Sam tries to contact her.

Deanna refuses.

Bobby tells the boy off.

Sam gets the message.

Deanna at community college for GED.

Thrives at learning.

Graduates with high scores.

Goes off to USD.

Full scholarship.

Major in Mathematics.

Numbers make sense.

Don’t cause pain.

Minor Art History.

Paintings and sculptures.

They bring joy.

First year OK.

Second year better.

Meeting Castiel.

Serious man.

Good heart.

With a funny side.

Cas is asexual.

Deanna loves that part.

Being together is good.

Deanna graduates.

Cas does too.

They marry.

Deep love.

Four years later.

Baby Alice is born.

Bobby’s a proud gramps.

Deanna loves her girl.

Loves her husband.

Misses her first child.

Knows nothing about the kid.

So looking is no option.

Cas loves her so much.

So does Alice.

And Bobby plays his part too.

Deanna makes a decision.

Leaving the past just there.

Living the life she now has.

THE END


End file.
